One Night Changed Everything
by Catrina Flame
Summary: This is an interesting story to start off my GW collection, but it's a good one. WARNING: contains rape. enjoy!


Trowa, Quatre, Duo, and WuFei were all at a club with their girlfriends @pont-face { pont-family: Century Gothic; } P.MsoNormal { pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } LI.MsoNormal { pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.MsoNormal { pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } P.MsoBodyText { color #9900cc; pont-FAMILY: "Century Gothic"; pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } LI.MsoBodyText { color #9900cc; pont-FAMILY: "Century Gothic"; pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.MsoBodyText { color #9900cc; pont-FAMILY: "Century Gothic"; pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } P.MsoBodyTextIndent { pont-FAMILY: "Century Gothic"; pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; TEXT-INDENT: 0.5in; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } LI.MsoBodyTextIndent { pont-FAMILY: "Century Gothic"; pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; TEXT-INDENT: 0.5in; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.MsoBodyTextIndent { pont-FAMILY: "Century Gothic"; pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; TEXT-INDENT: 0.5in; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.Section1 { page: Section1 } 

This is kind of a touchy subject.If you aren't at least 13, I REALLY wouldn't suggest reading this story.One of the characters gets raped, just so you know.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, except Catrina.

Now here is the story.

**One Night Changed Everything**

Trowa, Quatre, Duo, and WuFei were all at a club with their girlfriends."Catrina, come on and dance!" yelled Quatre.

"No!I'm not dancing with you!" she yelled back.

"Will you dance with me, 'Trina?" asked Trowa, suddenly putting his arms around her from behind.

"Trowa! Don't do that!" said Catrina, jumping a little.

"Sorry.Now, answer my question," he said, just as a slow song came on.

"I don't know how," said Catrina quietly.

"That's okay.I can teach you," he said grinning as he pulled her to the dance floor."Put your arms around my neck.Yeah, just like that.I'll lead, you just follow along."They danced for a while.

"Trowa, I'm getting tired.Let's go sit down," Catrina said.

"Okay," he said, leading her to a seat."Do you want something to drink, 'Trina?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, I'll be right back."

While Trowa was gone, the rest of the gang came and sat down.

"Where's Trowa?" Hildi asked.

"He went to get drinks," Catrina answered.

Trowa just walked up to the table, when he was tripped.He fell and splattered Catrina with it."Sorry, Catrina!" Trowa apologized.She was soaked and smelled like a drunk.

"Great!I can't go home like this.My parents will freak!" said an extremely unhappy Catrina.

"You can change clothes at my place.My stuff fits you, right?" said Hildi.

"Yeah, your dresses and shirts fit.I couldn't fit into your pants if my life depended on it though," said Catrina.Everyone, except Hildi, gave her a strange look at her last statement.

"She's too tall to fit into my pants," Hildi said laughing at everyone else.Then everyone understood, except Duo.(He doesn't get much.)

"Come on, Hildi.I really need to shower and change," said Catrina.

Hildi looked from Catrina to Duo, "You can just go by yourself, can't you?"

"Yeah.I'll take your keys, change, and be right back," she said as she got up to leave.

She got the keys and left.Trowa followed her.He waited to talk until they were nearly at Hildi and Duo's apartment."Catrina…" She jumped at the sound of her name.

"Trowa!What did you do that for?"

"I'm sorry.I didn't mean to startle you.I guess I just walk really quietly," Trowa said somewhat sheepishly.

"Well that's fine, but why did you follow me?"

"I wanted to talk to you in private."

"I want to talk to you too," she said as they went into Hildi and Duo's apartment."But let's talk after I change."

She left Trowa in the living room and went to Hildi's room.She closed the door tightly because sometimes it swung open if it wasn't closed right.

"Hello.Don't scream or I'll have to hurt you," her attacker said softly.She slid to the floor in terror."I don't want to hurt you.I just want you to do something for me."Now she began to shake."Come here."Catrina shook her head no."I said, COME HERE!"Again, she shook her head no.He advanced on her.She could tell he was extremely drunk.

"NO!I'll scream!" she warned."I'll get Trowa!"

"He can't save you," her attacker said, and then he hit her, hard with a hand with rings on it.She started to cry and curled up to get away from him.Doing this only seemed to make him happier.

A moment later, he started to rip off her clothes, scratching and cutting her in the process. He removed his and before she could scream, he raped her.

*Ducks flying objects* Sorry, I just had to leave you at a cliffie.Please don't kill me.If you want me to post the rest, please review!Thanks so much!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Catrina


End file.
